This invention relates to a differential gear assembly suited to be used for four-wheel drive vehicles.
In general, four-wheel drive vehicles each have three kinds of differential gear assemblies called a center differential, a front differential, and a rear differential. The center differential is disposed between the front wheels and the rear wheels, the front differential between the left front wheel and the right front wheel, and the rear differential between the left rear wheel and the right rear wheel, respectively. Those three kinds of differential gears are individually installed.
However, if such three kinds of differential gear assemblies must be installed separately as in the prior art, much time and labor is required for installation and in addition, a large installation space is required for installing the three differential gear assemblies as a whole.